Date A Marvel-Infinite Spirit Wars
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: While facing off against the mad Titan on his home world, half of the Avengers are sent to a new world where girls with incredible called Spirits resides, now they have to gather this world's version of the Infinity Stone while defending the Spirits otherwise all of Infinity will be doomed *CONTAINS MODIFIED SPOILDERS FOR INFINITY WARS!*


"What hit me?" Spiderman said standing up and looking around, seeing he was in a crater somewhere at night. He clutched his head and wondered about what happened, that was when he remembered. The Avengers had gotten a call from S.W.O.R.D. that Thanos was seen on the Moon of Saturn dubbed 'Titan' So the Avengers headed out, they found the Mad Titan in the remains of his old home. Once they found him, a feeling of dread settled on all of them for their Thanos had found the third of the Fabric Trio subset of the Infinity Stones, namely the reality stone, which he now had in the gauntlet alongside the Space and Time stones. Smirking the Mad Titan smashed the ground with the gauntlet seeing what would happened as a trial run for the full Universal Halving. As a flash of green, red and blue energy swirled around, Spiderman saw that half of his team was being shifted. He reached out for Iron Man's hand before he was bathed in the light. Looking around Spiderman saw he was still in the crater so he quickly got out of there before someone saw him

"So where am I?" he asked as he swung away and entered an old temple to hide. The rain started to pour down while Spiderman hid to weather out the rainstorm.

* * *

The next morning Peter had switched into his civilian clothes and walked around town with his hood up making sure he didn't look suspicious even though he did. He was eating a Japanese pastry when his Spider-Sense spike making him hurriedly finish his snack before ducking into an alleyway and looked around before he pressed a button on his wrist watch that activated his Iron Spider uniform.

"Alright computer talk to me" Spiderman said and he jumped up onto the side of the wall and saw a massive swirling black orb of energy. The sensors in his suit were going berserk at it so he swung over there and saw that the destruction was similar to the crater he was previously. He leapt down and saw something surprising, for there in the crater was a girl wearing a dress with a pink, cream and black colour scheme and over top was a set of purple and cream coloured armour. She was mesmerising to Spiderman who wanted to move in, but something made his Spider sens spike so he hid as a team of young women in high tech equipment came and fired at the girl. He watched as the girl in the crater pulled out a sword and started to attack the team. He sighed and was about to leave when he saw a guy in the crater "When did he get in there!" he said before webbing the guy up and getting out of there. "I hope she'll be safe" Spiderman said

* * *

"Is that him?" a voice asked as they watched a monitor with Spiderman on it

"So we finally found Arachnid, I was wondering when he would be found" a second voice said

"Problem, the AST and Ratatasokr are also in the area" the first voice said

"Damn, Knight's not ready to take them on just yet. Have GR-002 try and get to Arachnid and then hope to the highest heavens we get him on board before the AST discover him" the first voice said

"Yes ma'am" The second voice said as they ran off looking for the person the woman was asking for

"So Director Morse, think we can pull this off without blowing up half the city this time?" a third voice asked

"I would like to think Clint" Morse said

"Good " Hawkeye said "So who else is on our radar?"

"We're missing Witch, Raptor, Warrior, Bug, King, Winter and Mystic" Morse said

"And what about these spirits?" Hawkeye asked

"Don't worry we'll avoid them unless it is critical to our mission" Morse said "After all Knight is here to defend this world from the infinite threat"

"Good plan" Hawkeye said

"Locate him and bring him in" Morse said

"Yes ma'am" Hawkeye said as he headed out

* * *

 _ **Notes from Director Morse**_

 _ **What is Knight? Knight is a shadow organisation that is involved protecting this world from those that would be considered threats. Spatial Fissures and Spacial Quakes that bring threats and heroes into this world. The fractures brought personal from SHIELD and SWORD into this world, so together those stranded combined resources and abilities to create a new organisation, dubbed Knight due to the imagery of a noble warrior that uses both shield and sword Our main priority is the recovery of the last Infinity Stone that came to this world: The purple Power Stone. However upon the notification of a secret war going on between two different companies and something called Spirits arriving via the Spacial Quakes, Knight has decided to step in once the threat level is high enough.**_

* * *

Spiderman was looking for any information on the world he was sent to, while looking for one major thing

"The infinity Stone has to be in this world, otherwise why else would I be brought here?" Spiderman asked before and image of that girl flashed up on his HUD. He looked at image intently, He was frowning when he noticed the sad look on her face, he felt that he should try and do something when he's eye caught on something, something around her neck, Spiderman's expression was shut down "No, no, no, no I have to find her, otherwise it will be impossible to stop him" Spiderman said as he recognised that stone anywhere, that girl from the second site was wearing the Power Stone as a brooch! This made the girl dangerous and she had become Spiderman's top priority. That stone was dangerous in anyone's hand since they would either die, kill everyone around them, or in a nightmare case scenario set off a cosmic chain reaction that would most likely level the planetary.

"Now the question is how?" Spiderman asked as he pondered something, he sighed before he returned to the temporary base camp he set up at the temple. Upon returning there he pulled out a laptop and tried to examine the data he gathered on his system in his iron spider suit, but it was taking awhile.

* * *

Hawkeye was out on his hovercycle flying through the sky while his tracking radar was activated

"Have you found anything about him yet?" Morse asked

"Not yet" Hawkeye said "Kid's good" he said

"Anyway don't stay out there too long okay, I don't want DEM to discover us just yet" Morse said

"Yes ma'am" Hawkeye said 'Hang on I'm picking up something"

"Roger that, anyway Mechanic is getting close to you location" Morse said

"You got it" Hawkeye said. Below him was another Knight agent who was an old Yamaha VMAX Motorcycle. Looking up the rider nodded and sped off. Hawkeye followed his lead.

* * *

Peter had spent most of the next day walking around the city to see if anything triggered his spider sense, but nothing was happening. Grabbing another pastry out of his backpack Peter looked around town before an alarm was sounded. He swallowed the pastry after stuffing it in his mouth and ducked into an alley way to activate his Iron Spider armour and exited it, he should watching as the local school was struck down. Looking around he activated his scanner to see if he could find the source of the quake, once he did he quickly started to web swing to where it was pointing to. He had gone to a school that looked like half of it was destroyed by something, so he activated his scanner again when he had heard something, looking over his shoulder he saw the team from before. Looking back it was the same armoured girl and this time the guy was with her as well.

"Okay this is not going my way, I curse thee old Parker Luck!" he shouted before hiding behind a wall "So who do I go after the team or the guy and girl?" he asked looking at both of his options, he shrugged and landed on the roof over the girl and guy, tuning his radio into them."So what's your name?" the girl asked

'Seriously?" Spiderman asked

"Its rude not to give your name before asking for someone else's" the guys said baking Spiderman face palm

'Oh please that was the dumbest thing to say, what did you have someone pick out your answer for you?' Spidey thought, completely unaware of how right he was.

"I HATE YOU KOTORI!" the guys shouted as a shockwave happed "Unexpected my ass, I've could have been dead."

"No more time for games, if you don't answer then I assume you are my enemy

"My name is Shido Itsuka, I'm a student that goes to this school!" Shido said

"Hang on this is not the first time we've met" the girl said

"No we met each other on the tenth in the city" Shido said

'That was when I came to this world' Spiderman said

"That's right I thought so" the girl said "You said that that you didn't come to kill was a lie, why else would you come here?" she demanded an answer from him as she gripped his hair and forced him to look at her

"Your face, how come you always look so sad, I'm not trying to do anything, and I have no reason for trying to kill you" Shido said

"Quit lying every single human I met is out to kill me, even though I've done nothing to them, so since say you have no intention of killing me, please tell me why you are here"

"To meet you of course" Shido said

"Too meet me, why would you want that?" the girl asked

'Once again it's like his brain is arguing with him about what decision to say' Spiderman observed

"It's simple, I came here because I 'm interested in you" Shido said

"I'm in no mood for jokes" the girl said

"Neither am I, So you want to know the truth, fine I came here to talk to you I don't care what we talk about, you can ignore me if you wanted, But know this I'm not like everyone else, because I will never let you down

"So your name is Shido, were you being serious when you and when you said you were interested in me, were you also being serious, like serious-serious

"I was" Shido said

"100% Percent serious-serious?" the girl asked

"1000% percent serious-serious!" Shido said

"Grr jerk, who would fall for you amateur trick" the girl said

"But that came from the heart!" Shido exclaimed making Spiderman sigh

"You are the first human who's ever talked to me and you know this world so that could be helpful to meanwhile I may not know what your intentions are, but yep this will work, this might show your usefulness" the girl said

"Thanks, oh by the way what is your name again?" Shido asked

"My name, I don't have one, but I might need one if I'm going to find out why humanity is so awful" the girl said

"Tome? no it doesn't suits you, I know what about Tohka?" Shido asked writing the kanji for it on the blackboard

"Tohka, I like it" she smiled burning the same kanji into the board next to Shido's chalk written kanji "And what about you?" the girl asked looking up irritated

* * *

"I'm Spiderman, hello" Spidey said landing on the floor

"And what do you want?" Shido asked

"Tohka here is wearing a purple gemstone on her neck choker, tie thing' Spiderman said

"You mean her collar" Shido said

"Yeah that, the gemstone there is a powerful relic dubbed the stone of infinite power, or just the Power Stone. Its apart of a set of special stones dubbed 'The Infinity Stones' Anyway the Power stone can boost the power of its wielder, give the user access to any and all power and energy ever but it can also destroy planets" Spiderman

"Destroy" Tohka gasped

"Planets?" Shido asked

"Yes, but only if the user wants it to, all they would have to do is touch the stone to the planet, but there is another way of doing that" Spiderman said

"And that is?" Shido asked

"Destroying the stone" Spiderman said "And with those mechanized girls outside it's pretty obvious that is what is going to happen if I don't stop them" he said before his spider sense went off allowing him to flip away at the last moment "That was close, protect him alright?" he said as Tohka defended Shido with her shield.

"I would love to continue this talk but the last thing I would want is you getting hurt so hurry up and leave" Tohka said

"I'm not going anywhere, so sit down I want to talk some more plus I'm betting you would want to know more about this world right? So please have a seat" Shido said

"What about" Tohka asked

"don't worry just pretend they're not there" Shido said

"Okay" Tohka said sitting down so she wouldn't show off anything under her skirt.

* * *

"Now to deal with them" he said as he was stuck on the side of the building and looked out, he's armour was getting all of their stats, They were going to get through the shield while those two were talking. They were armed with machine gun based weapons. Frowning Spiderman aimed at the rear jets, shooting out a web bullet

"I'M HIT!" one of them said

"What but how?" the leader said as her gun was forced out of her hands

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you're all really lovely, but I need you to stop shooting at the girl in armour" Spiderman said leaping

"No deal" the leader said as several of them aimed at Spiderman

"Oh crap!" Spiderman said as he dodged and weaved the bullets.

Is he some kind of Spirit?" a white haired girl asked

"I have no clue, Origami any new orders?" the leader asked

"No, none have been given" Origami said

"Even after all this?" the leader asked as a section of the wall broke away to reveal Shido was talking to Tohka Someone is down there with the spirit, HOLD YOUR FIRE!" she order, but Origami lost it upon seeing it was Shido, dropping her gun and going for an energy sword

"AAH!" she shouted while flying in

"Origimi, stop we haven't received order to go in yet!" the leader said

"Uh oh!" Spiderman said

* * *

"what exactly is a date?" Tohka asked

"You don't know?" Shido asked

"Look out AST!" Kotori said over his earpiece, The sword was about to hit when Spiderman used his cybernetic spider like arms to block the block up having them grab the handle

"That was WAY Too close, Now I think, I'll be taking that thank you" Spiderman said as he yanked the sword out of her hands "Also, boot to the head'"

"How rude" Tohka said as she glared

"Well, if you want her to stab you I'll head out" Spiderman said

"Not you" Tohka said

"Tobiichi" Shido said

"Well if it isn't you again" Tohka said

"I will not allow him to become your shield" Origami said

"You've got it all wrong" Shido said

"Sandalphone!" Tohka said as a massive stone appeared, which released a sword

"Alright guys now just calm down" Spiderman said "Because that is a big ass sword" he said before Tohka swung the blade destroying the room

* * *

"You could've been killed out there! Do you realise how luck you are she became lost?" the leader said as Origami was medivac out of there "She needs to show some restraint, you're a valuable member of the AST, so start acting like it" she said as the helicopter carrying took her out of their before the leader walked off. Once she was in the shadows she about faced and drew her gun

"We need to talk" Spiderman said as he stood tall

"About what?" she asked

"The fact you nearly killed an Infinite Guardian"

"A what?" the captain said

"Listen closely okay" Spiderman said

The next day the school was closed down due to the damage. So Shido returned

"It wasn't a dream after all" he said holding the blackboard piece with Tohka's name etched onto

"Hey Shido" Tohka said revealing her presence

"Tohka?" Shido asked surprised

"You just noticed me now?" Tohka asked "well you are dumb, any sign of our spider friend?" she asked

"No I doubt we'll ever see him again But enough about that now, how did you get back over here the alarm didn't go off" Shido said surpised

"Why should it you invited me, now about that date" Tohka said

"Sure but I don't think you should wear that in public" Shido said

"What right now, you want me to undress in broad daylight?" Tohka asked

"No, no nothing like" Shido said before pulling out a photo of Origami in a school uniform "Something like this

"Why are you carrying that around with you?" Tohka asked

"Quite asking already and get changed already" Shido grumbled

"Very well' Tohka said using her magic to change into a school uniform with a red ribbon in her hair

"You look good" Shido complimented her

"Glad you think so, time for our date" Tohka said walking off

"This world is going to be interesting" Spiderman said as he web swung out of there keeping an eye on the girl and her 'date' "Wait how does an interdimensonal being know about dating?" he asked "Oh well" he said swinging off.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with yet another experimental fic that might continue on, but since I didn't have anything ready for today I'd thought I would post this today, so yeah I recently got into Date A Live after think it was going to be an odd anime but was actually an action/sci-fi series with harem elements. Now why am I crossing it over with MArvel, well I think I wrote this around the time of Infinity Wars and decided what if the half that were affected by the movie's climax went to the world of Date A Live and there were a set of Infinity Stones there. Now I will go on about the stones but they won't be the movie version they'll be the Infinity Gems from the original Infinity Gauntlet storyline which Infinity Wars is based off of as well as Thanos Quest, which is how Thanos got the gems in the comics. Now I'll be pulling from the comics and movies for characters and story ideas so I hope you enjoy and look forward to more**

 **Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
